Two Sides to Every Story
by Element Of One
Summary: Following the events of "Jailbreak." Lapis, Peridot and Jasper, meet up to escape back to homeworld. In doing so they set a chain of events in motion that will alter their lives significantly. After an accident at Kindergarten, the Trio becomes a close knit group, as they come to realize that they have a new purpose in life. But their new found happiness won't last forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Two Sides to Every Story**

**By: Element of One**

"_So Steven, do you realize now what's at stake?"_ Pearl asked. _"If Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper had escaped, they would've fled to home world and would have brought back an army to earth. They needed to be stopped."_ Steven was tucked under his blanket and had his Pajamas on, when he looked up at Pearl and said, _"I understand now. Basically any gem from the home world is bad, but I still feel differently about Lapis. She sacrificed herself to save me, so I know she cares!"_ Pearl nodded her head in acknowledgement, then replied, _"I think so too Steven. She may have been manipulated. Perhaps, if it's possible, you may see her again one day."_

Steven smiled, as Pearl leaned in close to give him a kiss, then she whispered, _"Goodnight Steven. I'll see you in the morning. Tomorrow we're going to clean up this city, and when we're finished, it will be as thou this event never took place."_

_**Kindergarten **_

"_Well, Well, look who it is!"_ Jasper exclaimed. _"Are those things up and running yet!?"_ Peridot turned around and said, _"Jasper!? I thought you were defeated!? How did you survive the crash!?"_ Jasper was smiling, as she held Lapis Lazuli underneath her arm and said, "_Thanks to her! She and I went for a little swim, but we're back now!"_ Jasper released Lapis, then watched as she fell to the ground. Although she was badly injured, her water wings reappeared, then she attempted to fly away. _"You know what home world is like!"_ Jasper exclaimed. _"So go ahead and fly off! They'll welcome you with open arms!"_ Lapis was hovering in the air, as she quietly thought to herself for a moment. After a while the soles of her feet touched the earth again, then her wings disappeared. Lapis was silent, and had her arms folded, as Peridot stared at both of them.

Peridot turned her attention back towards a gem drilling machine, then said, _"In response to your earlier question, no, these machines are not functional!"_ She sighed and became frustrated as she said, _"The Crystal Gems made sure to sabotage every last one of these machines, except for one!"_ Peridot had her eyes focused on a gem drilling machine that was before her, and appeared as though she was making repairs. _"This may or may not work, as this technology is so archaic and primitive. But if it does, we may be able to successfully create a new gem."_ Jasper smiled, then she replied, _"Good! We could use a new ally to aid us in the fight against Rose and her army of has-beens!" _The three gems were staring at the gem drilling machine, as it activated and began functioning.

Peridot's eyes lit up as she said, _"Perhaps this technology is not beyond saving!"_ Without warning, the drilling machine began to shake violently, then it exploded. Peridot, Lapis and Jasper, were all knocked off of their feet, as they were now surrounded by a cloud of dust and debris. _"So much for your theory on technology!"_ Jasper exclaimed, as she stood up and began coughing. Peridot stood up and was about to respond, when suddenly she heard faint "cries" coming from the rubble. Lapis tilted her head up, then said, _"Did the two of you hear that? That sounded like an infant!"_ Jasper immediately started removing the rubble, and when she was finished, she gazed down and now had a disgusted look on her face_. "Another overcooked runt!" _she exclaimed

Peridot glared down into the rubble and replied, _"There's something wrong! It appears as though this gem is still in the developmental stage!"_ Lapis immediately crawled over to where they were observing, and when she did, she saw an "infant" gem staring back at her. _"Oh well, another failed experiment,"_ Peridot exclaimed. _"I'll dispose of it."_ She pointed her arm towards the baby, as her arm turned into a weapon, then Lapis immediately shouted, _"Wait! Wait! That's not necessary! I'll take care of her!" _Both Peridot and Jasper looked over at Lapis, then Jasper said, _"Being around Rose and her weaklings has made you soft! This thing is an abomination! We should destroy it!"_ But Lapis smiled as she continued to stare down at the baby, and had tears in her eyes as she replied, _"But I can take care of her, so it's not necessary to destroy her. And who knows, when we go back to home world, Yellow Diamond may want to see this. She may want to observe her."_

Peridot thought for a moment, then replied, _"That's true. This thing may prove to be a valuable asset after all. If our technology is flawed, then there might be an explanation as to why "it" came out this way. Lapis is right, we should take it back to the home world to dissect it, and then study it." _Lapis cringed when she heard Peridot's statement, then Jasper said, _"Fine!"_ She reached into the rubble, then picked up the baby in the palm of her hand. Lapis became uneasy and worried as she said, _"Be careful with her! She's just an infant! Now give her to me please!"_ Jasper smiled, as she saw Lapis flailing her arms wildly for the baby, then she said, _"Watching you beg is amusing!"_ She handed Lapis the baby, then got right in her face and said, "_If anything happens to this, thing! I'm holding you responsible!" _But Lapis ignored Jaspers words, as she held the infant close and began smiling.

"_If we're going to make it back to home world, we have to salvage what's left of our ship,"_ Jasper exclaimed. Then Peridot replied, _"But Jasper that could take weeks, possibly months, to find the remnants of our spacecraft!"_ Then Jasper looked back at Peridot and said, _"Then we better get busy! I know I don't want to stay here on earth forever! Yellow Diamond needs to know what has occurred here, so we can do away with the Crystal Gems for good!"_ Suddenly, Jasper stared up at the walls of the canyon and thought of an idea, as she said, _"What about those machines? Could they be useful in repairing our spacecraft, or possibly create a vessel for us to go home?"_ Peridot looked up at the gem drilling machines, then replied, _"It may be possible, but I highly doubt that it is. I would have to break each one them down, to find the necessary parts."_

"_Then do it!"_ Jasper exclaimed. _"You're the technical one!"_ Peridot just sighed, as she rolled her eyes and walked away from her. As Jasper started to take apart several drilling machines, she looked over at Lapis and saw that she was sitting on a nearby rock, cradling the infant. _"What are you doing?"_ Jasper asked, as she stood before her. Lapis was making baby noises, and was rocking the infant in her arms, when she replied, _"I'm comforting her. She's new to this world."_ Jasper squatted down, and looked straight into Lapis's eyes, as she said, _"Why are you so enthralled with this thing!? Gems created here at kindergarten don't look like that! Clearly this one is a mistake!" _Then Lapis replied, _"Not to me she isn't. She's not a mistake!"_

"_Whatever!"_ Jasper exclaimed. _"I'll leave you two alone! But please, feel free to put that thing down and help us out!"_ Lapis ignored Jasper, as she walked away from her and the infant.

She looked down at the baby and said softly,

"_Welcome to planet earth Zircon…"_


	2. Chapter 2: All That Remains

**Chapter 2:**

**All that remains**

Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper were all huddled up on a mountain top, and were facing the shore, as they began to look down towards the beach. _"Is this all that remains!?"_ Peridot asked angrily. _"They've completely deconstructed my ship! How are we supposed to get home now!?"_ Before Lapis or Jasper had a chance to respond, all three began to feel the ground underneath their feet shake. They watched as a Massive figure came walking down the Beach, with pieces from Peridot's ship held in its grasp. The figure stood just as tall as the temple itself, and it also had six arms with light turquoise hair. _"What the heck is that thing!?"_ Jasper asked. _"The crystal gems,"_ Lapis replied. _"They're all fused together."_

Peridots mouth dropped, as she watched Alexandrite raise her arms high into the air, then she slammed them down upon the last remnants of her ship. _"No!"_ Peridot shouted. _"They've destroyed my ship! They'll pay for this!"_ Suddenly, Alexandrite turned her head towards the direction of the shouting and immediately began staring. _"You fool!"_ Jasper whispered, as she placed a hand over Peridot's mouth. _"Be quiet!"_ But it was too late, as Alexandrite began charging towards them at full speed. The three watched in horror as the mouth underneath Alexandrite's face began to show its fangs, and she became more savage. With each stride, they could feel the ground rumbling as Alexandrite drew near. _"I hope you're better at running, than you are at keeping quiet!"_ Jasper shouted at Peridot, as she immediately turned herself into a blur of energy then sped off.

Lapis summoned her wings and began to fly, as Peridot began to run. _"Wait! Help me!"_ Peridot shouted up towards Lapis. _"That thing is almost here!"_ As Lapis was flying, she held zircon in her arms, and she began to look down at Peridot. She could see that she was struggling to keep up, as Alexandrite was fast on her tail. _"Please!"_ Peridot shouted once more. Lapis had an evil smile come over her face, as she ignored her and continued to fly. Observing this, Peridot became angry, so she pushed herself off the ground with all her strength and leaped high into the air. She grabbed onto her ankle as Lapis immediately shouted, "_What are you doing!? Let go!" "Not a chance!"_ Peridot shouted as she tightened her grip. Lapis let out a scream as she continued to fly.

"_Fly higher! That thing is almost here!"_ Peridot shouted. As Lapis looked over her shoulder, her heart sank as she could see that Alexandrite was jumping up to try to grab her. _"I can't!"_ Lapis cried. _"There's too much weight!" "Then get rid of that abomination!"_ Peridot yelled. "_Let it fall! Maybe it'll give us enough time to escape!" _When she heard Peridots words, Lapis could feel her anger brewing inside of her. Her wings became massive, as she flew high above the clouds, and was able to successfully escape Alexandrite. Peridot sighed a breath of relief, when suddenly Lapis broke free from her grip then grabbed her with one of her wings. Peridot was stunned, as Lapis was able to hover with just one of her wings flapping, and with the other she tightened her grip around her.

"_Why don't I just let you fall!?"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"The Crystal Gems look like they enjoy tearing apart things that are green!"_ Peridot became nervous as she looked down upon the clouds, then she looked back at Lapis and defiantly said, _"You wouldn't!"_ Lapis loosened her Grip, then replied, _"Oh yes I would!"_ She leaned in close to Peridot then finally said, _"If you call Zircon an abomination again, I'll destroy you!"_ Peridot knew that she was serious, so she immediately became silent, but Lapis continued to spew her anger. _"Your gem will spend an eternity here on earth!" _She threatened. _"I'll caste it down into the bottom of the sea, and every time that you regenerate I'll destroy you again!"_

"_I'll do this several times over till you understand the true meaning of loss, then I'll destroy you again!"_

"_Do you understand!?"_

"_Don't test me!"_

For the first time in her existence, Peridot felt true fear as she began to nod her head, then she quietly said, _"Registered. May we please go back to kindergarten!? Jasper has probably already arrived!"_

Lapis had an evil smile come over her, as she didn't respond to her inquiries, but she began to fly back in the direction of Kindergarten.

_**The Temple**_

"_So Lapis is working with Peridot and Jasper again!?"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"Apparently so,"_ Pearl replied. _"What are we going to tell Steven!?"_ Amethyst asked_. "Nothing,"_ Garnet replied. _"Absolutely nothing. He doesn't need to know." "I can't say I'm surprised,"_ Pearl insisted. _"She was always a loose cannon! She did whatever she wanted to and she bows down to no one!" "So then why is she working with them again!?"_ Amethyst asked once more. The three became silent, as they began to ponder through their thoughts, until Garnet finally said, _"Whatever her reasons are for doing so, we will never know."_

"_I know it has to be something pretty significant for her to want to be around them."_

"_The sad thing is, I don't believe she and Steven are going to be friends that much longer…"_

_**Kindergarten**_

"_What took the two of you so long!?"_ Jasper asked. Lapis was holding zircon in her arms when she replied, _"We had to work somethings out! But anyway, we're here now." "NO!" _Peridot shouted, as she looked up at the walls of the canyon. "_What happened here!?"_ Jasper was holding a piece of metal, when she tossed it to the floor and said, _"Rose and Army! They destroyed everything that we salvaged!"_ Peridot dropped to her knees in the pile of debris and said, _"They ruin everything! I hate them! I want them terminated!"_

Then Lapis asked, _"So what now?"_ The group became silent until Jasper finally spoke up and said, _"I don't know about you, but Rose is really starting to annoy me now! Next time I see her I'll kill her!"_ Lapis became silent as she looked around the canyon then finally asked, _"Why do we need to go back to the homeworld? Why don't we just set up a base here on earth?"_

"_Have you gone mad!?"_ Peridot exclaimed, as she stood up. _"We'll be branded as traitors to our own kind! We'll be considered the same as the Crystal Gems! We need to get a message to Yellow Diamond immediately!"_

"_Then for now, why don't we just work on that,"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"But we need to set up camp elsewhere. If the crystal gems made it here to kindergarten once, they can do it again!"_

As Lapis was walking away, Jasper looked over at Peridot and said, _"Who made her the leader of this outfit!?"_


	3. Chapter 3: A Home Away From Home

**Chapter 3:**

**A Home Away From Home**

The three had been traveling for a few nights, in search of shelter, until finally they arrived at an abandoned cave. The space was massive, as Peridot peeked her head inside and said, _"This looks like a suitable location."_ Her arms were tired, as she dropped a few pieces of equipment to the ground, then sighed heavily. _"It'll be awhile before I can reestablish contact with the homeworld,"_ She exclaimed, _"If at all possible."_ Jasper was carrying a bulk of the spacecraft, when she dropped it to the floor and said, _"Perhaps you can do something with this!"_ She motioned towards Peridot and comanded, _"Try to build something with it. I don't intend to stay here on earth forever!"_

"_Where are you going!?"_ Jasper asked, as Lapis passed by her. _"I'm going into the tide,"_ She replied. _"Zircon needs a bath, she needs to restore her fluids."_ Jasper rolled her eyes, then laughed as she said, _"I told you that thing was a mistake! Normal gems don't require replenishment or care!"_

"_Leave it in the corner, it'll die soon!"_

"_No!"_ Lapis hissed, as she continued to walk. _"What did you say!?"_ Jasper shouted, as she took an offensive stance and was ready to attack. _"You dare disobey me!? I should punish you for your insubordination!"_ Peridots eyes became wide as she stared at both of them, then Jasper grinned at Lapis as she said_, "I broke you once, I can do it again! You need to learn your place!" _Lapis was oblivious to her threats, as she exited the cave, and replied, _"Then do it. No one's stopping you."_ With that, Jasper's helmet appeared as she began charging straight at her. _"Watch what you're doing!"_ Peridot shouted. _"Please don't run over my…"_ But her words fell on deaf ears. As Jasper began running, the ground shook and she crushed any pieces of the ship that were remaining. _"So much for going home!"_ Peridot shouted, as her voice echoed throughout the cave.

_**Water Witch**_

"_Come out you coward!"_ Jasper shouted, as she stood outside of the cave and began searching for her. Her adrenaline was pumping, as she picked up a nearby boulder, then tossed it into the ocean and there was a loud splash that followed. _"Jasper, what are you doing!?"_ Peridot yelled, as she ran outside. The two were standing on the beach, then they began to see a shadow from the moonlight cast down upon them. When they looked up, there she was, Lapis Lazuli hovering in the air with Zircon wrapped in her arms. _"You made a big mistake in disobeying my commands!"_ Jasper yelled. _"Come down! Maybe I'll bury that abomination next to you when I'm finished with your corpse!"_

"_You made a mistake as well,"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"And what's that!?"_ Jasper replied, as she had an evil grin on her face.

"_You're standing too close to the ocean…"_ Lapis whispered.

In that moment Jaspers eyes became wide as she saw a giant water hand slowly rise out of the ocean. The hand turned into a fist, then almost immediately it shot out straight at her. She was knocked off her feet, then thrown against the walls of the cave, as the force of the water kept her pinned against the rock. Another hand had slowly risen out of the ocean, when Peridot shouted, _"I didn't say anything! It was all her!"_

"_I didn't call Zircon an abomination!"_

She was silenced by the sound of the water hand engulfing her body, then she too was pinned against the walls of the cave. After several moments Lapis released both of them, then she gently glided down to the beach again. She could hear the sound of them gasping for air, but she ignored it, as she walked into the tide with Zircon still wrapped in her arms. She manipulated the ocean, as the water turned into a sauna, then she watched as the grim and dirt was slowly removed from Zircons body. She held Zircon gently on the surface of the water, and began to concentrate.

Something spectacular had occurred, as a stream of ocean water rose above the surface, and through Hydrokinesis, Lapis was able to manipulate the water molecules. She separated the sea salt from the water itself, then the stream gently touched Zircons lips, as the infant gem began to suckle. Lapis smiled, as she witnessed Zircon open her eyes for the first time, then she saw that they were bright yellow. "_This is our new home, Zircon,"_ Lapis whispered as she turned towards the cave. By now Peridot was slowly walking towards her, when she said, _"I don't want to fight! It's futile! Clearly you're the more powerful gem!"_

"_But if I could please see why you're so enthralled with this thing!"_ Peridot caught herself, then said, _"I mean, I would like to know why you've taken an interest in Zircon?"_ As she walked towards Lapis, she looked down at the infant, then froze. _"She has the same eyes as our leader!"_ she shouted. Then as Zircon was nursing, large crystal spikes began to grow on the top of her head, and Peridot quickly became silent as she was now in shock.

"_You'll pay for that you little brat!"_ Jasper shouted. _"I'll kill you!"_ She began charging towards Lapis, but soon stopped, as she now saw what was before her. _"Yellow Diamond!? It can't be!"_ she shouted.

Lapis looked at both of them then said, _"Her name is Zircon."_

"_I told you she wasn't a mistake." _


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Purpose

**Chapter 4:**

**The Beginning of a Purpose**

"_I just communicated with our leader,"_ Peridot exclaimed. _"And!?"_ Jasper replied. _"What did she say!?"_ As Peridot walked back into the entrance of the cave, she saw Lapis sitting with Zircon wrapped in her arms, and Jasper was leaned up against the rock walls. _"She would like us to stay here,"_ Peridot whispered. _"What!?"_ Jasper yelled.

In a fit of rage, Jasper began punching the walls of the cave, which caused the communication equipment that Peridot had set up to come tumbling down to the floor. _"You fool!"_ Peridot shouted, as she looked up towards the cave ceiling. _"The devices are hitting the ground! Now how are we supposed to communicate with the homeworld!?"_

When Jasper finally ceased punching, there was a cloud of dirt that enveloped the cave. After the dirt had settled, Peridot watched as Jasper stepped towards her. Jaspers eyes were burning with rage and she was breathing heavily, when she said, _"Fix it!" "But how!?"_ Peridot protested. _"How am I supposed to fix this!? Do you know how long it took me to repair those devices!?"_

Then Jasper got right in her face and commanded, _"Fix it, or I'll break you!"_ Peridot began to shake, as she could feel the heat exhausting from Jasper's mouth and nose. Jasper turned her head away to look at Lapis, then said, _"What are you staring at!?" _Lapis had a smile on her face, and was silent, until she finally replied, _"Absolutely nothing!"_

As Jasper marched out of the cave, Peridot sighed a breath of relief, then began to stare towards Zircon. "_It appears as though she's growing rapidly,"_ She exclaimed, as she sat down beside them. _"Yep,"_ Lapis replied. _"She'll be able to walk soon." _Peridot began to stare into Zircon's yellow eyes, as she also took notice of the large crystals protruding from her head. _"It's quite fascinating how much this gem resembles our leader." _Peridot exclaimed. Then she looked out of the cave, towards the night sky, and said, _"I wish I could understand why Yellow Diamond wants us to remain here on earth. I just want to go home!"_

"_Well, I don't,"_ Lapis replied. _"There's no home for me to go back to."_ After hearing her speak, Peridot sighed heavily, then Lapis continued. _"I see this as an opportunity to start over."_

"_There doesn't have to be a war. There doesn't have to be any fighting."_

"_What the crystal gems do is irrelevant me."_

"_The only thing that matters now is raising Zircon."_

Then she looked at Peridot and finally said, _"Perhaps you and Jasper should focus on returning to home world." _

"_If the two of you are content in living under someone else's rule, then go right ahead."_

"_But as for myself, and Zircon, there is another way…."_


	5. Chapter 5: Three Mentors

**Chapter 5:**

**Three Mentors**

It had be a year since Peridot received the unfortunate news that she and her other two companions would remain on earth. She kept herself occupied by repairing whatever equipment that they could salvage, in doing so, she was able to start the construction on a space pod. While working, she watched as the gem being known as Zircon, grew larger and became more intelligent.

Peridot, along with Jasper and Lapis, took it upon themselves to educate and train the young gem being; and each of them did so in the best way that they knew how…

_**The Teacher**_

"_You've managed to perform quite exceptionally, despite your deficits."_ Peridot exclaimed. _"Your cognitive abilities continue to improve, and they have surpassed that of any other gem that I've ever encountered."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_ Zircon replied. _"What deficits are you referring to, Mother!?"_

Peridot stopped what she was doing, then she felt a cold feeling run down her back, as she began to stare at Zircon and noticed right away that her eyes appeared to be glowing. In that moment there were no words to describe how unsettling Zircon's demeanor was, and for a second Peridot thought she was staring at Yellow Diamond.

Zircon was just a year old, but she now stood taller than Peridot. Her limbs were long, she had massive hands, and the crystal spikes on top of her head were now fully developed. And even though she wasn't fully grown, she towered over Peridot, but she was still a few inches shorter than Jasper. After a few moments of silence, Peridot began to speak:

"_Forgive me for my words,"_ she exclaimed.

"_What I meant to say was that you've attained knowledge fairly quickly, despite your ailments."_

"_Despite being born prematurely, because of your accident."_

After she was finished with her explanation, Zircon continued to stare at Peridot, but simply replied, "_Again, I don't know what ailments you're referring to mother! I don't consider what happened to me to be an accident!"_

"_My Mom believes otherwise!"_

"_Who are you referring to!?"_ Peridot asked. _"Lapis!?"_

"_She's a little different herself! Her cognitive abilities are subpar, thus she's not able to function properly."_

After she was finished speaking, Zircon stepped right in front of Peridot, then began glaring down at her as she said, _"Please don't talk about my Mom that way!"_

"_You're very smart, Mother, and wise, so I know you won't do it again…"_

Peridot had an uneasy feeling come over her, as she began staring back at Zircon, then replied, _"Let's continue with our lesson, please!"_

"_Absolutely," _Zircon replied. She sat down on the ground, with her knees crossed and her legs were underneath her, then she waited patiently for Peridot to resume the lesson.

But Peridot struggled to focus, as she was now a little nervous, and her hands were shaking. As she slowly manipulated her fingers to project her holographic touchscreen, suddenly, something unusual occurred. Peridot's mouth dropped, as she watched her fingers slowly float towards Zircon's hand. As Zircon held her palm out, she manipulated Peridot's fingers so she was now able to project her own holographic screen.

"_Do you see mother!?,"_ Zircon exclaimed. _"I've learned so much from you!"_ Peridot stood in silence, and watched as Zircon displayed images of the homeworld, teachings, various algorithms and formulas, etc.

"_You've become obsolete,"_ Zircon continued. _"There's nothing more that you can teach me…"_

_**Sparring Partner**_

Jasper had her helmet on and was charging full speed ahead, as Zircon prepared herself to dodge the attack. However she wasn't fast enough, as she was distracted by the sound of a blast coming from the cave. As a result, the full force of Jasper's attack connected with her, which caused Zircon's body to skid violently across the beach. When Zircon finally came to a stop, her legs were wobbly as she struggled to get to her feet. While she was doing so, suddenly she felt the wind leaving her body, as Jasper threw a hard punch towards her midsection.

Zircon fell to the ground, then she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, as she immediately began gasping for air. _"Weak!"_ Jasper shouted, as she began glaring down at Zircon. She put her foot on Zircon's chest, then began to apply pressure as she said,

"_You may look like our leader, but you don't have her will, or her fighting strength!"_

"_You're a weakling, and an abomination!"_

Zircon was overcome with emotion, as she immediately began crying, then with all her strength she grabbed Jasper's foot and began to slowly push her off.

"_You don't fight fair, mother!"_ Zircon shouted. _"You created a distraction! You didn't even give me time to react!"_

Jasper applied more pressure with her foot, then she glared down at Zircon and replied, _"So!? Quit crying!"_

"_On the battlefield there's always a distraction!"_

"_There are no rules when it comes to fighting! It's just you, and your opponent! There can only be one victor!"_

Then Jasper paused for a moment, as she gathered her venomous thoughts, then she said,

"_And don't call me your mother!"_

"_Save all those feelings of weakness for that BRAT!"_

Then Zircon could feel her rage brewing, as she looked up at Jasper, then replied, _"Please don't degrade my Mom! She's not here to defend herself!"_ Her eyes began to glow bright yellow, then with all her strength she pushed Jasper off of her. In one motion she rose to her feet, then quickly grabbed Jasper by her throat. As she proceeded to lift her high into the air, she began to tighten her grip, then Jasper loss consciousness. She then slammed Jaspers body like a ragdoll, and just as she was about to do more damage, she heard a voice call out to her.

"_ZIRCON!"_

"_That's enough!"_

When she turned her head towards the voice, she was overcome with emotion as she could see Lapis standing off into the distance. Zircon ran towards her, then she immediately squatted down and proceeded to hug her.

"_Shhhh,"_ Lapis whispered, as she began to comfort her.

"_Walk with me..."_

"_There's something that I need to show you…"_

_**Ocean Mom**_

As the two were walking, Lapis could tell that Zircon was still upset, so she wrapped her arms underneath hers, then proceeded to hold her hand. Zircon looked down, then began to smile a little, as she could see Lapis' small hand intertwined with hers. When they finally stopped walking, they both sat down next to the tide, then began to gaze out towards the sunset.

"_Why do we always come here, Mom?" _Zircon asked.

Lapis was silent at first, but as she was staring out towards the ocean, she replied, _"How are you feeling?"_

When she heard her words, Zircon looked down at her hands and feet, then she sighed heavily.

"_I'm feeling angry and frustrated!"_ She replied. _"I hate them!"_

She lifted her head up to look at Lapis, and now had tears in her eyes as she asked,

"_Why are you so different!?"_

"_How come you're not mean like them!?"_

But before Lapis could respond, Zircon wrapped her arms around her, then she buried her face into her chest.

"_Why do I call you Mom!?"_ She asked, as tears began to stream down her face.

Even though Zircon was quite bigger than her, Lapis could still manage to comfort her. She wiped the tears from her eyelids, as Zircon slowly rested her head upon Lapis' lap. She began to run her hand across Zircon's shoulder, so as to help her relax, then she spoke quietly as she replied,

"_Whatever they've done to you, you need to look past their actions, because they don't understand the error of their ways."_

"_We come from a violent world, and they're just acting in accordance with the laws of our land."_

"_But why are you so different!?"_ Zircon whispered, as she continued to look out towards the sea.

"_I'm different because I choose to be,"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"I've been on earth a lot longer to know that I don't miss the homeworld."_

"_I feel at peace here…"_

"_The homeworld isn't so pleasant…_

Then she bowed her head towards Zircon and whispered, _"You asked me why we always come here?"_

"_And the only response that I have is that the ocean is both calming and reassuring."_

"_It keeps me sane."_

"_But we're not here to look at the ocean. I brought you with me because there's something that I need to show you."_

"_Now get up, and follow me…"_

_**Kindergarten**_

After another day had come and gone, and a new moon now settled over them, both Lapis and Zircon came walking up to the canyon walls, then began to observe their surroundings.

"_What is this place?" _Zircon asked. _"Where are we?"_

"_Kindergarten,"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"It's a place in which gems from our planet are sent here to be born on earth."_

As the two continued to walk, Zircon began to stare up towards the walls of the canyon, then observed dozens of craters that took the shape of "humanoid" figures. _"Why did you bring me here!?"_ Zircon frustratingly asked. When the two ceased walking, Lapis responded, _"I brought you here because I wanted to show you where we found you. This is where you were born."_

Then Lapis kneeled down, and began to move around the rubble and debris.

"_This is the exact spot."_

When Zircon sat down, she observed the small area that Lapis was pointing to. She extended her hand towards it, and when she did, she found that her fingers alone covered the small area.

"_I thought it would be best to bring you here when you were older,"_ Lapis whispered. _"So you could fully understand."_

"_You're a gem of earth, Zircon."_

"_This is your homeworld."_


End file.
